


everything is good (if you are here)

by kanonzaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, but not for long, cause hq started in 2013 and i just wanted to go with that, hinata kinda dies, idiots in love lmao, just read the damn fic, kagehina are idiots, married kagehina, the first half of this fic is set in 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanonzaka/pseuds/kanonzaka
Summary: unusual things are really bound to happen sometimes, right? like accidentally bumping into your volleyball partner's future self in front of a convenience store.(wait, what?)





	everything is good (if you are here)

**Author's Note:**

> \- just a little reminder that the first half of this fic is set in 2013 (just in case u havent read the tags lol)  
> \- title taken from good to me by seventeen

Unusual things are really bound to happen sometimes, right? 

Like the usually-present Daichi missing a day of school and practice since he called in sick. Coach Ukai's store running out of those meat buns you always buy. The red car you usually see parked in front of that one soba place not being there. Accidentally bumping into your volleyball partner's future self in front of a convenience store.

(Wait, what?)

Hinata stood there, dumbly staring at the man in front of him for lack of anything better to say.

"Anyway," Kageyama began, stuffing his hands into his hoodie's front pockets. "Finally. I've been looking for you all afternoon. I had a feeling you'd probably be here, though."

"In a convenience store?" Hinata scoffed, gripping the cold can of orange soda he just bought. "I still don't believe you. How do I know you aren't just—"

Kageyama then grabbed Hinata's wrist tightly and started walking briskly, dragging the shorter boy to God Knows Where. "Hey idiot, just where do you think you're taking me? Are you kidnapping me?"

"Shut up!" Kageyama snapped, bringing both of them to a narrow alleyway nearby. He let go of Hinata's wrist, sending him a hard glare. "Keep your mouth shut and listen to me, got it?"

"Kageyama, of all places, why are we _here?"_ Hinata whined, crossing his arms. "You pop up out of nowhere telling me you aren't _from here,_ and now you just drag me into some creepy ass alleyway? Dude, what the hell?"

"Did I or did I not just tell you to shut up, dumbass?" Kageyama groaned, running his hand through his already disheveled hair in frustration. _He kinda looks different,_ Hinata noticed. _Did he get a haircut?_

Kageyama sighed, looking back at Hinata with a much softer expression. "This just makes me miss you even _more._ Fucking _great."_

"Miss _me?"_ Hinata choked, eyes widening as he felt his face suddenly burn up. He blames it on the sunlight. "Alright. You're seriously freaking me out here, man. You can't just say stuff like that!"

Kageyama sighed again, his hands retreating back into his hoodie's pockets. 

"Look. You're gonna die."

Hinata blinked.

"What?"

"You're gonna die! That's why I'm here, God damn it!"

Hinata now frowned in confusion, nearly crushing the soda can he had in hand. "You can't just pop up out of fucking nowhere and tell me I'm gonna die, stupid!"

"About what I said earlier," Kageyama exhaled, hands balling into fists inside his pockets. "About not being from here. What do you think I mean by that?"

"How the hell would I know! That could mean just about anything!" Hinata frantically replied, looking even more confused than he already was. "I literally don't understand _a thing_ you're saying."

The perplexed expression he had just worsened the moment Kageyama wordlessly handed him his cellphone.

"Wh-"

"Open it," Kageyama deadpanned.

"Why would I-"

"Just do it." 

SparingKageyama an annoyed glare, Hinata complied anyway and unlocked the device.

"So?" Kageyama began. "See anything?"

The first thing Hinata noticed was the wallpaper. 

It was a picture of what appeared to be Hinata smiling brightly, with Kageyama himself at his right, an arm around his shoulders as he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

It took a few seconds for him to actually fully process what he was seeing here.

Hinata's heart rate rapidly increased the longer his eyes stuck to the phone's wallpaper; wracking his brains about how on _earth_ was something like this scientifically possible, why the hell was Kageyama repeatedly addressing him by his first name, why the hell was he kissing Kageyama's cheek, why the hell did the bastard have this of all pictures as his own _wallpape—_

"Shoyou," Kageyama's voice snapped him out of his continuous mental rambling. "Listen."

"We're married."

HInata's brain short-circuited.

_What?_

The date on Kageyama's phone read _August 25, 2030._

"We're..." Hinata paused to compose himself, _"What?"_

Kageyama reached for something in his back pocket.

"I used _this_ to get here. Took me ages to get a hold of this thing," He explained tiredly, gripping an odd— _foreign?_ device in hand. It was, by far, the strangest looking object Hinata has ever laid eyes on in his entire life. 

"I was only supposed to go back to the day before your accident happened, but I kinda screwed up and somehow ended up in here in twenty-thirteen. "

Hinata's gulped as his heart started pounding erratically, a knot of confusion and nervousness slowly growing in his chest. 

_"...Accident?"_

Kageyama only nodded.

Hinata went back to staring at that device Kageyama had. He still had no fucking clue what it was.

"What's-"

"The shit some people use in my time for time travel," Kageyama replied, cutting him off. "It's two thousand n' thirty. Things like these are bound to develop. I’d explain even further but I'm afraid I don’t have much time.”

"So," Hinata drawed out. "When you said you weren't from here... You meant that you were from the _fucking future?_ And in the future, we—"

Hinata glanced back at Kageyama's wallpaper before blushing furiously.

"Me. You. _Married,"_ He stammered, eyes flicking back and forth from the picture to Kageyama. "We're gonna _married?"_

Kageyama sighed, taking his phone back and shoving it into his pocket. His time was running out. 

"Shoyou. It's the 25th of August today."

Hinata frowned. "And? Look, I— "

"I'm supposed to confess to you later today."

Hinata's brain short-circuited for the second time that day. 

"...Confess what, exactly?" 

Alright. Kageyama _literally_ had no time for this. 

“Listen up, dumbass. On the 25th, which is today— we started dating. We dated until we got married a little after we got out of college, which was also on the 25th of August, by the way,” Kageyama hurriedly explained, putting the time travelling device into his back pocket. “But on our ninth anniversary, you got into a fatal accident.”

Hinata only stared back. If he noticed Kageyama's eyes starting to slightly water, he didn't comment on it.

“Shoyou," Kageyama gripped onto Hinata’s shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes. "You need to listen to me and remember this.” 

“On the 25th of August 2029, please. Whatever you do, don’t cross the fucking street when we go out to dinner.”

Hinata was still staring up at him, wordlessly blinking. Kageyama found it hard to tell what he was thinking.

“Hey, idiot,” he addressed, blinking away the tears he didn’t even know were already there. "Were you even listening to anything I just s—"

He was cut off by a pair of arms suddenly clamping around his waist.

“I really hate you, Kageyama."

A pause. Kageyama felt the arms tighten their grip around him.

“It’s just that I've liked you for _so long_ and—“ Another pause. A sniffle. Hinata buries his face into Kageyama’s hoodie.

“I’m just glad that it’s you, y'know" Came Hinata's muffled voice. "You’re my best friend.”

Kageyama automatically hugged him back, resting his chin atop the other's head. “Hey,” he began to tease, smiling weakly. "What the hell are _you_ crying for? You really that devastated to be stuck with me your entire life?"

“Shut up! I’m just really happy!”

“Whatever. Crybaby.”

“Mean,” Hinata stuck his tongue out. “I still can’t believe you went through all of this for _me._ That's pretty... trippy."

“Why do you think I married you, dumbass?” Kageyama said, affectionately ruffling Hinata’s orange locks. “I signed up to be stuck with you for our entire lives. You think I'm allowing you to slip away from me just like that?”

“Pfft," Hinata snorted. "I can't believe you grew up to be such a sap. Who would've thought _Tyrant King Kageyama Tobio_ would be more than capable of being so sappy?"

Kageyama flicked his forehead. "That would be your fault, idiot."

Before Hinata could even muster a reply, the man in his arms started to slowly fade.

_Wait— Fade?_

“Oi,” Hinata panicked, instinctively holding on to him even tighter. “Why... Why are you disappearing?”

“Ah,” Kageyama replied quite nonchalantly. “That probably means I’ve succeeded.”

“What?”

“I’ve successfully warned you about your accident,” He explained. “That means my timeline wouldn’t exist anymore.”

“W-wait!” Hinata gasped, watching him fade away like sand slipping through his fingers. “Don’t—"

Kageyama gave him one last smile, resting a hand on Hinata's cheek. 

"Thanks, by the way. For everything."

And then Hinata was suddenly alone in the narrow alleyway, with tear-stained cheeks and a now lukewarm can of soda in hand.

After a few moments of being lost in thought, Hinata put the soda in his backpack and reached for something else.

His phone.

Dialing the number he knew by heart, he pressed _call._

“Oi, Yamayama,” Hinata said into the speaker, a small smile breaking onto his face.

“Let's meet up. I have something really important to tell you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Y'know, that was _literally_ the best katsudon I’ve had in a while,” Shoyou sighed, holding onto Tobio's arm as they walked out of the restaurant. “Their drinks were shit, though.”

“Tell me about it,” Tobio snorted. “Their soda was flatter than your ass when we first met.”

“What's _that_ supposed to mean?” Shoyou feigned offense as he (dramatically) brought a hand to his chest. “And how the hell would you know the state of my ass when we first met? I hated you when we first met!”

“So did I,” Tobio deadpanned. “Always so eager to beat me and win. And for the record, you used to always either land on your ass or on your face when playing. Pretty easy to assume you had a flat one.”

“You’re one to talk! You were pretty hell-bent on competing with me all the damn time, too!” Shoyou's fond smile betrayed his supposed annoyed expression. “I’m married to an asshole. The biggest asshole in Miyagi.”

“Well I’m married to the biggest dumbass in Miyagi,” Tobio retorted, sneaking a kiss onto Shoyou’s cheek. “But of course, before anything else, he’s _my_ dumbass. Happy anniversary, _boke."_

Shoyou grinned, pressing a full kiss onto Tobio’s lips. “You too, _Bakageyama."_

“Shoyou, we’re married. You do know calling me that would also mean calling yourself that, right?”

“Shut up and just— oh hey, look!”

Tobio noticed Shoyou look across the street with excitement. “It’s those twisty fried potato things we both like! They’re selling it over there! Want me to get us some?”

“We literally just ate, but sure,” Tobio replied with a subtle smile. “I’m down.”

Shoyou let go of Tobio’s arm as he went to cross the street.

But as soon as he was about to, he abruptly froze in his tracks.

His breath hitched. His heartbeat rapidly accelerated.

_It's today._

“Shoyou?” He heard Tobio call behind him. “What’s—"

As if on cue, a very large, out of control container van came skidding on the street. Its tires screeched as the driver stepped on the brakes, but by then it was too late— it had already collided into two other vehicles, causing an unfortunate sight. Numerous screams have been heard, with people swarming towards the ugly accident like ants.

Shoyou staggered slightly as he stepped back, linking his arm back in Tobio’s as he breathed out a sigh of relief.

“We'll just..." Hinata began, cringing at the horrible sight in front of them. "...get street food another time, I guess."

Tobio remained silent, his grip on Shoyou's arm slightly tightening as he continued to stare across the street.

"Hey," Shoyou began after a few moments, looking up at Tobio. 

"What would you do if you lost me?"

"Get you back," Tobio replied immediately, eyes still firmly trained on the accident in front of them.

"But what if—"

"Don't _what if_ me," Tobio snapped, his gaze flicking back to Shoyou. "You'd be as good as stupid if you wouldn't expect me to do absolutely _anything_ to get you back. You know I hate losing."

"You're being too serious," Shoyou chuckled, poking the crease between Tobio's brows. "I'm here! Nothing's gonna happen to me."

"Yeah, not without my permission." Tobio then pulled Shoyou into a one armed embrace. "Dumbass. You aren't going anywhere."

“Of course you're not losing me," Shoyou grinned. "You're Kageyama Tobio, and Kageyama Tobio will do anything to stay winning! Y'know, like in volleyball! That's why you're so cool!"

“Right, whatever,” Tobio rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss atop Shoyou’s head. “I have you, though. That already feels way better than winning anything else.”

Shoyou suddenly sputtered out his terribly concealed laughter. "Eww!" he teased between his chuckles. "You're so disgustingly sappy! We're still in the middle of the sidewalk, y'know."

Tobio then shoved Shoyou away, turning to walk the other direction. "Never mind. I want a divorce." 

"Oi!" Shoyou whined playfully, still laughing hysterically as he went to go after him. "Don't be like that, you'd have no one to make you warm milk when you can't sleep if you divorced me!"

"I can always do it myself!"

"And burn your hand again like last time because you're a huge clumsy idiot?"

"You're really asking for that divorce now, are you?"

"Hey, wait—!"

**Author's Note:**

> (u fucking idiots... ur literally in front of a horrible accident but still found the time to flirt i cannot stand you two)
> 
> twitter: @tennshouin


End file.
